The Angel of Darkness
by Digimon Empress1
Summary: First Fanfic I wrote...hope you like it!!!


The Angel of Darkness  
  
  
Dedicated to: ~Stephanie~  
  
The figure stood in front of me. She pointed her finger toward the World of Darkness. My eyes shrank. I started to scream. I couldn't bear to see that world again. The world that made me evil. The world that made me suffer. The world that made me cause so much pain. Her eyes were like a black cat at midnight. They glowed a crimson red…like the color of blood. Why was she there? Who was she? What did she want with me? Should I follow her? I'm not sure. What should I do…  
  
"Ken…Ken," a familiar voice said.  
"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes. Minamon.  
"Ken, what's wrong?"  
That's when I noticed I had sweat all over my face.  
"Nothing, I'm okay."  
"I know something's wrong. C'mon Ken, you can tell me anything."  
"Never mind Minamon. Listen, I…we got to go to the Digital World. We have to find the other destiny stone before BlackWarGreymon does."  
"Let's go!"  
  
We ended up in a forest. We looked around. It was all mist. It was like a blur.  
  
"Ken!" The leader shouted as he ran.  
"Oh, hi Davis," I answered.  
I noticed that Izzy was with Davis and the others.  
"Ken, can I see your digivice?" Izzy asked/  
"Ummmm, sure."  
"You see," Cody said, "Izzy found out that he can create a symbol on our D3 when a Destiny Stone is nearby."  
"There seems to be one nearby," Yolei added.  
"Let's go!" TK suggested.  
"I'll go back to the computer room and see if I can gather more information," Izzy said.  
  
We kept walking closer and closer. The more we got closer, the more I had a bad feeling. I could tell Kari felt the same thing. TK noticed as well and walked closely to Kari, protecting her.  
  
Then she appeared.  
  
"Who…who's that?!" Kari gasped.  
  
She laughed. Her face was shadowed. I couldn't make out her face. I looked around. Everything was dark.  
TK's eyes narrowed. "We're in the World of Darkness."  
"The Destiny Stone," she murmured.  
"What do you know about the Destiny Stones?" Cody snapped.  
"I know lots of things. For example," she answered," I know where all the Destiny Stones are. I also know there's one in this world."  
"Tell us who you are," Davis blurted.  
"And by the way," Yolei added, "Whose side are you on anyways?"  
"Haha," she mumbled, "Obviously, I work alone. I just want to save the Digital World. I'm just helping you.   
"Show us who you are!" I yelled. I clenched my fist.  
  
She looked at me. With those eyes. Her face showed now. Her black hair went down to her waist. She blinked. Now her eyes were blood red.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"My name," she answered, "I have no name."  
  
She laughed evilly. She took a step toward me. Her black dress wavered in the wind. She then eyed Kari.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Kari," she said. "You're strong, but you don't think you are. How can you be the 'Child of Light', if you cannot think well of yourself?"  
"I…I," Kari stammered.  
"Leave her alone!" TK snapped.  
"Yea," Davis added, "and tell us who you are!"  
  
"I," she finally answered, "am the 'Angel of Darkness'."  
  
"'Angel of Darkness'?" I asked.  
"Is that good or bad?" Yolei whispered.  
"Now that I've told you who I am" she continued, "Will you help me?"  
"That depends," TK said cautiously, "What do we have to do?"  
  
She smirked. Her eyes turned green.  
  
"You must help me destroy Arukenimon and Mummymon. They…put a curse on me. Truly, I am not this evil. I am actually a very sincere person. It's just that I've been taken over by the same thing that took over…Ken."  
  
Now I felt sorry for her. My theory is that when she's evil, she has red eyes; when she has green eyes, she's nice. Talk about a split personality.  
  
"Should we trust her?" Cody asked as he turned toward us.  
"I think we should, at least we can get rid of them for another reason!" Davis exclaimed.   
"Then it's agreed," Yolei concluded.  
"Oh thank you!" she said. "Now that you're on my side, I can properly introduce myself, while I'm good. When I'm evil, I am known as the Angel of Darkness. When I'm good, I'm known as the Princess of Destiny, but you can call me Lily." She smiled happily. "I want to thank you for helping me. What can I do?"  
"You can lead us to the Destiny Stone, "Kari suggested.   
"Okay, she started to walk, "You don't need to really guard it. My friend is helping me to protect it."  
"What's her name?" TK asked.  
"I'm sure you know her." Her response.  
  
She stopped. She fell to her knees. I knew she was turning evil.   
  
"Please, go straight ahead. That's where the Destiny Stone is," she said quickly. Her eyes were red now. She stood up. She walked slowly toward the Dark Ocean. And then she disappeared.  
  
"Let's go before winter set's in," Yolei joked.  
  
I felt sorry that Lily was forced to be evil. I wanted to stop her before she becomes completely evil…like me.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Stop complaining Yolei," Davis answered/  
"According to my D3, we're almost there," I said.  
  
The more we walked the more we could see the stone. Soon, we were right in front of it.   
  
"What do you want?" a voice said, as if from every direction.   
"Who's there?" Cody shouted.  
  
The wind whistled. She appeared. Not Lily…wait, was it…Izzy's girlfriend?   
  
Stephanie!  
  
"I know what you're thinking," she said. "I may be Izzy's girlfriend, but not in this world."  
"What do you mean?" Yolei questioned.  
  
She glared.  
  
"I am Crystal Yumi, Sorceress of the Wind!"  
  
  
  



End file.
